Dazed and Confused
by ember collins
Summary: Edmund and Lucy meet, they have feelings for eachother what they are neither knows. Will Edmund's dark past tear them apart, or will Lucy's pride just get in the way? Watch as the story unfolds
1. A New Sart

**AN: This is my first fanfic ever! iv'e been inspired by many writers on ! Such as the author of Carsharp, Protector, and many more that are my favorite! :] really excited. im not sure if i should continue with this one, i will of course give it an ending, just wanted some feedback! I hope you enjoy it!**

**okay about the story. Very AU [alternate universe] Edmund and Lucy pairing. Modern day setting. uhh yeah thats about it. i take request senarios [as long as they are realistic for the story] , and i hope you all enjoy! **

NO! YES! My mind kept fighting with itself as I careened around a corner of the near-empty halls of Ridgefield High nearly colliding with a tall, lanky handsome boy, blushing I forged on, preparing for the worst day ever.

"Hey sweet lips," a slob of a boy smiled as he stealthily stalked towards me. Ignoring him, I picked up my pace and tried to find room E04.

I frowned as I looked down at my new schedule and Dad's voice rang in my head from this morning at breakfast, "You're going to love it there, everyone is so friendly and I'm sure you'll be making friends in no time." Yeah, I sighed, especially with Mr. Sweet Lips back there and rolled my eyes.

With a sigh of relief I trudged into the classroom just as the late-bell rang like a monotone robot. Few people looked at me, 'of course' I thought, 'who gives a damn about the new girl right?' I walked up to the teacher's desk and introduced myself.

"Good morning!" a cheerful face beamed up at my arrival as if I was expected. I looked down at an older woman who's glasses were slipping off the tip of her nose who resembled the mother figure i never met or had.

"Hello," I offered dumbly.

"You must be," the older woman paused and checked her computer screen, " Lucy, I presume?"

I nodded smiling sheepishly, the old woman who was as peppy as a bird bustling about the classroom led me to an empty seat and introduced me to my 'neighbor'. His name was Edmund. Leaving, she mentioned to call her Madame.

As soon as Madame left us to sit there in class to do as we wished Edmund turned to me and smiled. Out of my side-vision I could see him appraising me as if I were the newest iPhone just released that he just had to have.

After five minutes of this I let out a sigh of frustration, "What?" I asked exasperated.

He only smiled more, which in turn made me even more upset and I wished for nothing more than to slap him across the face. Seeing that he had actually done nothing to hurt me I felt restrained to just glare at him seething with anger. I eyed him thinking that he would lean into me and try to kiss me, the "new girl" i thought grudgingly.

He opened his mouth to speak but only to say, "No, that would be entirely wrong."

"What?" I asked incredulously, after staring at me for nearly an hour that was all he could say?

"No, I have much more to say to you, Lucy" he smiled.

At that, I had no witty remark I was befuddled. "What? Cat got your tongue?" he chided.

He picked up my schedule satisfied that he had me stumped and smiled again almost breaking my heart, "Look at that, we have the next four classes together" he looked at me as though I was the jewel of the world and I was his.

When the bell rang for class to be over I jumped, startled and he chuckled his voice warm with…something, he held out his hand for me to take it.

Unwillingly, at first, I took it and I was only happy to bounce by his side as I saw other girls stare with envy burning in their eyes as Edmund and I floated down the bustling hallways to history with Mr. Kramer.


	2. Never Expecting

**AU: so i couldn't wait to post another chapter, im in a creative mood. Thank you Red Jumpsuit Apparatus! Drawing a blank considering i have so much creative juices flowwing here! D:**

* * *

Coming to an abrupt stop Edmund high-fived the same tall boy I had bumped into just an hour before, seemingly a life time ago.

"Oh hi, I hope I didn't scare you this morning," the tall handsome boy offered when I looked down and blushed at his presence. " I'm Peter."

I smiled and before I could respond Edmund cut in, "Whoa, you met my girl Lucy this morning?" I was beaming at his use of 'my'.

Peter nodded and smiled smugly and while the boys talked on about Assassin's Creed and the latest level they were on, we drifted to B11, American History. Peter walked to his desk and sat as though he owned the whole school, I had to admit it was pretty impressive.

Edmund led me to the front of the classroom and Mr. Kramer smiled at our entwined fingers, "Edmund, Lucy. Please take a seat and retrieve your books from the cart please."

Mr. Kramer was pleasant, but I couldn't help wondering how he knew my name already.

Edmund grabbed two text books off of the shelf and we sat down preparing for that day's lesson.

I looked around the classroom trying to decipher what the seemingly unimportant dates meant to America's history. I found myself trying to put Edmund and Peter in a time period where booze was hard to come by and work was easy, walking through clear pastures and a place much simpler than the 21st century.

"Why are you in Ridgefield my angel?" Edmund asked me snapping me out of my reverie.

I looked back at him and blinked, no one had asked me why I was here, all assumed I was just here because of my parent's job opportunity. "The truth?" I asked and he  
nodded immediately smiling eagerly, "I'm here because of me, back where I'm from it was too boring and Dad works at home, it's not too hard to be a financer. Dad and I came because," I paused unsure of how to continue. My thoughts wandered to thoughts of Caspian back in a deserted part of England and to his lips on my cheek telling me he loved me and how I almost gave in. Mr. Kramer called the class to order and I sat at attention trying very hard to focus but not being able too with Edmund staring at me so intently.

Mr. Kramer's teaching methods were positively surprising and refreshing, Edmund went as far as to hold my hand and kiss it periodically. Causing me to bluch unabashed, which i thought completely impossible at one point in my life. He smiled at me and this pattern contiued throughout the day and i have to admit, I was loving the attention he was giving me.

It never escaped Peter's watchfull eye and at one point in art, he sat beside me laughing as i tried to sharpen my pencil. Throwing up my hands in exasperation and slamming my head againt the easle as the lead fell out of the tip of my pencil refusing to let me draw. Peter, still laughing, sharpened my pencial and set it back in front of me.

"Why is Ed giving you all this attention?" he asked not intending to make me tense up at the mention of Edmund's name. I glanced about the room, forgetting that Edmund had Calculus and sighed sadly, "I honestly," I paused not really wanting to continue.

Peter finished the sentence for me as he nodded his head sketching something with long sure strokes, "don't know, I'm guessing?" he smiled at me and i nodded in solemn response. "If it helps, he will keep this up as long as you are here, he's not one to just let someone like you pass him by."

I looked up at him from under my dark eyelashes and smiled, feeling comforted by this new piece of information I picked up my pencil and dove into my artwork with conviction as I worked, I was not entirely sure what the lines on the paper would form but from the gasps the resonated from around me, I was sure it was something I would end up being emmbarassed for because of its pure beauty and that fact that it was drawn from MY pencil. My thoughts wandered back to Edmund as I sketched, I could feel his eye's intensity and it showed in my drawing. I dove farther into concentration, only focusing on details, I could tell Dad was going to like this one. I paused long enough to realize that i had drawn Edmund, the thing was that it looked as if it WAS Edmund who stared up at me smiling he looked as if he would be saying, "Angel?"

I jumped, "Oh! You startled me Edmund!" I laughed nervously trying to hide what I had drawn and failing miserably.  
"What's that you're hiding love?" he taunted.  
I replied quickly, "Nothing, I swear, seriously." I closed my sketch pad and he reached around me to flip open to the exact page i was just drawing on. Drat.

"Whoa.. This is really good, why were you hiding it?" Edmund looked at me curiously.  
Avoiding his acusing stare I packed up my things and held my hand asking for my sketch pad. Understanding but refusing my request, Edmund turned my upturned hand over, bowed low and looked up at me from under his lashes making me blush as he held my gaze and kissed the back of my hand.  
"Okay you two. Let's go I'm starved," Peter interuppted.

At the sound of Peter's voice I jumped back, away from Edmund and I gasped as Edmund deliberately took a step in my direction.  
"You are so jumpy." Edmund commented. I then agreed that I was hungry and suggested that we go catch some lunch and suddenly felt at ease when I slipped my hand in Edmund's.

"Peter!" a familiar voice called.

Edmund, Lucy, and Peter were on their way to lunch but here came a face Lucy never thought she would have to see again.

* * *

**AN: Cliff-hanger! Who's face does young Lucy see? DUN DUN D****UUUUUNNNNN!  
Any one have any requests to make? I know this chapter is kind of boring I just felt I needed to plant some seeds in your brains to make you wonder about Lucy's past. Please comment! :) Greatly appreciated!**


	3. A Renewal

"Angel, wake up."

I heard a voice say, I opened my eyes and was shocked to see Edmund standing over me and looking at me as if I were fragile. It took a few moments for my surroundings to register in my mind, I was laying down on stiff, white sheets. I looked around trying to remember how I get here and realized there was a whole blank area. When I looked up at Edmund I asked, "Where-?" as I tried to sit up feeling numb but mostly confused but I was met but his hands pushing me back onto the bed.

Edmund looked down at me and smiled worriedly, I looked up at him dazed by his sparkling eyes, "Edmund…what happened?"

Edmund smiled more at the sound of his name escaping my lips but still did not answer my question. The numbness began to fade away and I felt his hand stroking my hair and a million questions bombarded my unprepared mind and I froze. Was my hair clean? Was it soft? Did he like it? Is it too long? Is it too short?

I heard someone yelling. It was that voice again.

"Lucy! No! Let me through, you old hag!"

I sat up and begrudging, Edmund let me, I turned to the doorway and saw the nurse, whose name escapes me, holding Susan off.

"She's my sister!" I cried, my voice cracking and breathing cut off because I forgot how to breathe. White dots started to fill my vision as Susan enclosed me in her loving, warm arms.

"Breathe." Her gentle voice commanded, I obeyed eagerly my mind jumping back to a time when I was six and we were at a foster home and were fighting to get out. My mind jumped back to just two years ago when Dad adopted me because he needed a friend and someone to look after, after Julie died.

As Susan and I cried into each other's arms, I realized for the first time how much I really missed my sister, I almost even forgot Edmund's presence.

After what felt like hours, I pulled away from Susan attempting to right myself after sitting awkwardly on the bed and holding a trembling Susan who seemed so scared that I would disappear if she stopped holding me.

When the nurse said that she would give us passes to skip fifth period to eat lunch, I hadn't realized that this only included Susan and me. The homely nurse assured me that we would not be disturbed when my eyes bulged at the though of missing a class on my first day, saying that we needed to , "catch up". Susan and Edmund laughed at the same time and smiled sheepishly. Peter said next to nothing as he watched Susan help me gather my things. The school was eerie as we walked down the empty hallways to eat lunch, even as Edmund gave me a reassuring smile, the boys left us at the door of the cafeteria and proceeded to class with their late passes. I stayed out of the cafeteria to watch Edmund and Peter stroll down the hallway like regal men that demanded more respect then what was actually necessary, what was surprising was that Edmund looked back at me to smile a few times.

When I finally entered the cafeteria the only thing I noticed was my lovely sister waiting patiently for me to arrive so that we could eat a meal together. When I sat down Susan began to whisper quietly because in this dead silence, anyone walking down the hallway could hear what was being said.

"You have no idea of how much I have missed you Lu," Susan confided in me. I finally looked her over and saw that he once chocolate hair was tarnished with long streaks of blue and he deep blue eyes looked brighter as a result of heavy mascara and eyeliner and the vibrant blue highlights in he hair. I looked at my sister as she powdered her nose and tousled her hair to get it just right, I suddenly had a desire to be just like her, sure of herself, beautiful and proud of what she saw in the mirror.

"Do you want some?" she asked me when she saw that I was watching her, fascinated.

I smiled and looked down twiddling m fingers having already eaten my sandwich.

"Here, I won't put a lot on, just a little," she coaxed as she lifted my face and began penciling eyeliner in, "and later I can teach you how."

We sat like that, me asking questions about certain objects that looked like they were made for scooping your eyes out.

Susan had laughed, "No, no, no, silly girl. That's for curling your eyelashes!"

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Don't you dare and try to scoop my eyes out with that contraption." she merely smiled more and proceeded with insisting that I needed more eyeliner. After twenty minutes, Susan finally shoved a mirror into my hands for me to check her "handy work".

I have to admit, I was scared but the reflection in the mirror was the girl I always wanted to be, not who I was. "He'll certainly be surprised won't he?"

I blinked, "who?"

"Oh, please. Don't give me that."

"Edmund?" I asked incredulously.

Susan rolled her eyes at me, "You're crazy about him. Anyone can see that." she pointed a carrot at me and I bit it to prove that I was so NOT in love with Edmund.

She smirked but seemed unconvinced. "Lu, why do you insist upon hanging around Edmund?" She asked me as we headed to our lockers just when the bell rang and the empty hallways filled with students once again.

I looked into her deep blue eyes and replied, "I needed someone on my first day." and shrugged just as Edmund and Peter rounded the corner to crash into us playfully.

Shouting, "Hey! Watch where you're goin' man!" I laughed as Edmund tugged on my arm to go to the last class of the day. Peter and Susan walked to E04 while Edmund and I made our way to D07; English.

As we made our way down the hallway, away from my sister and towards impending doom, it dawned on me that I had not met my sister Susan Pevensie, I had met Susan Pierce. Likewise she met Lucy Caraway, not Lucy Pevensie. I faintly heard Edmund comment on my make-up but it had not registered until we had stopped walking.

Wait, when did we stop walking?

He chuckled, " So easy to confuse. What are you thinking Lu?"

I looked up at him and he smiled as he looked down at me, considering he was so much taller than me, I had some trouble not falling backwards. We entered the clustered classroom, on the board was written , "Good Afternoon, Lucy". I gasped foolishly hoping that my last teacher was sweet and someone to look forward to seeing on a daily basis.

An older, serious woman with snow colored hair appeared seemingly out of no where speaking with an icy, authoritarian voice, " I'm Ms. Jadis." An ominous feeling of dread over took me and I almost collapsed from the weight of disparity that was unbelievably overwhelming once Ms Jadis introduced herself.

Her grey eyes glazed over and her skin seemed to be made of ice, she looked me dead in the eyes and I felt part of my soul starting to die from the cold, vengeful air about her. Her gazed softened tremendously and I felt relieved as Edmund led me to the back of the classroom. The bell rang and the ominous feeling that overtook me when I walked into the classroom seemed to tighten its hold on me.

Edmund looked down at me curiosity blazing in his eyes, he opened his mouth to speak, thought better of it and closed his mouth again.

Our lecture began and Ms. Jadis was throwing every question at me as though I was her favorite pupil, a girl at the front of the classroom turned around to glare at me when I knew the answer to every single question.

At this, Edmund laughed, " Seems someone's getting a little jealous."

I smiled, but a forced one and the bell rang finally letting me escape from this god-forsaken classroom and releasing me into the real world once again.

The more space I put in between me and the room, the lighter my steps became and the more I smiled at the fact that Edmund Ettinsmoore was giving ME all of his attention.

**AN: Hi everyone! sorry its taken me so long to post this chapter! :[ ive had a really busy weekend shopping for luggage for my upcoming trip! BUt! here it is, fresh off the press just for you! 3 okay, i know this chapter probably sucks but be gentle! (i really had no inpiration) as always please review and thanks so much for making me giggle with excitment at my reviews and all the hits i've gotten. And most especially for Marsha Mellow (my bff) for keeping me on sched and making me do whati must, I love you girlie. Thanks everyone for keeping me sane for this last week, i dontknow you guys but i love you for keeping up with my story. **

**PS. I've been thinking, i want you guys to give me the ending to my story (it's not over yet) but when we get there, i want it to be made of your ideas and thoughts, so please please email me! I want you all to enjoy reading this and i want the ending tto be satisfactory (ill have a poll up in a few weeks about endings to be considered for my story! :] again love you all, and if you are still reading this AN you are my new favorite! **


	4. A New Day

**A/N: Okay, so I know it's been like months since I last updated, but here I am, I survived AP testing! :D whooo! So, please don't hate me, and thank you for all the reviews :) and dedicated readers all of your kind comments and feedback keeps me going when the going gets tough. So here it is, and about spring break. I would have posted if I was home, I was in France for school, I can tell you it was amazing and that I am very glad to have went and hoping for maybe next year also for summer vaca? Would be great. **

* * *

The light pitter-patter of rain came down on the roof of my new home and I stared out of the window wondering what tomorrow would be like in my new town.

"Lu," Dad said as he tapped on my door.

"Oh, come in Dad." I smiled sweetly at the young man that I call Dad. He was the closest thing to a father I ever had and he thought, as he entered the room, as he later told me, that he was proud that he had chosen to raise such a 'Little Beauty'.

"How was your first day of at school?" he asked, not sure where to start.

"Oh, Dad. It was so confusing and wonderful. Edmund thinks that I am an artist, just like you, and he also says that," I stopped myself, and my father smiled asking me to continue. "He says that Susan and I seem very close."

"Susan?" he asked. "Your sister?"

"Yes," I gushed, not being able to stop myself from telling Dad everything about what had happened with Susan.

Tears sprang into my eyes when I finished telling Dad every tiring detail because I started to think, and Dad reached over and tried to comfort me.

Willing my mood swing to leave me be, I forced my tears back, away from my eyes. Despite my best efforts a few tears escaped at the thought of my beloved sister all alone, tired, and in pain, over me. Dad pulled me over to him to sit in his lap and I grasped onto his shirt trying to control the shaking that began to over take me as a deafening sob escaped my lips.

As he held me in his strong muscular arms, his gentle green eyes looked down into mine as he told me that everything was going to be fine. As I listened to his seemingly bottomless pit of condolences he kissed my hair and said that I would soon forget that Caspian even existed.

"What? I _have _already forgotten Caspian Dad. Edmund Ettinsmoore has gone and captured my attention. My poor Susan goes to school with me now! My _own _sister has different parents than me! She met me today! After _eight _years!"

I screamed into his chest out of frustration and the need for something that was other than the fatherly love I got from Dad, I needed Edmund. Understanding, Dad fell silent and held me closer thinking it must have been like seeing a ghost, for growing up without her for so many years seemed to have an effect on me.

Dad was 28 and while Julie had died just four short years ago, he was still dating, deciding that I needed a suitable mother figure. Always promising her had a special place in his heart for only me and no one, not even Patrick could take it. Patrick was my Great Dane, he was rather large and so goofy that I wondered if he was a magician once or twice, and he disguised himself as my lovable puppy to keep his secret safe.

Of course these things, were such that I would occupy myself with thing about if I was six years old again, but seeing as I was seventeen, I thought it best to abandon such thoughts.

I soon grew very sleepy and fell asleep, all these emotions had run their course and had exhausted my body and I was in terrible need of rest.

I dreamt Dad put me to bed, tucked me in and kissed my forehead. When he turned off the lamp at my bedside I did my best to smile for him, it was so hard I almost started crying again. He kissed my cheek and I kissed his, a jolt of electricity jolted through me and I turned away trying to make sense of it all in my head. Blackness over took me as soon as I closed my eyes again.

_When I opened my eyes again, I couldn't see very well, I was back in the health office. How did I get here? Edmund was standing over me again and stroking my hair as he was that day. Peter and Susan were holding hands, the nurse was no where to be found and we were all laughing. _

_I look around the room and try to understand exactly everything, not understanding anything. I woke with a start. I wasn't in my bed I was sitting in a plane. _

_Where am I going?_

_What am I doing in a plane? _

_No one seemed all too concerned that I was thrashing about in my seat and while I did my best to get out of the seat, I could not get up. _

_Help! Help! Why can't I leave? _

_I looked out the window and everything melted into blackness. _

My thoughts ran wild and I did nothing to stop them.

"_Caspian," my dreams were turning into memories. _

"_Don't you see Lulu? I am in love with you, and I am never letting you go," he cried out as he threw himself down on his knees in front of me, "I'll come back, I promise." _

_I could not speak, stunned I turned away blinking hard, trying to make sense of everything he had just said and still trying to erase it from my memory. _

"_Lulu, why don't you love me?" I turned around and faced him. _

"_I don't love you because you are a spineless coward. You cry, and for what? What can be accomplished through tears? Nothing!" I knew I shouldn't continue but the words kept coming out like a string that he was tugging on, but I could not keep the charade alive anymore, " I will never love you, because what kind of man tells a girl that he loves her so he can just leave her?" I sank down to sit on my knees in front of him and forced him to look at me, he only closed his eyes as tears spilt over and poured down his face. I waited. "Can't you see that this is only going to hurt you?" I whispered. _

"_But I love you," He answered softly and kissed my cheek. I shivered from the touch of his lips and the feeling it evoked inside me. How was I ever going to forget his gentle eyes now? _

When Caspian's lips touched my cheek my eyes flew open, I was gasping for air and my alarm clock had been ringing. 06:03. _God, why does Dad insist upon me going to school? _I looked around my room. Something was different, I could feel it in the air. I crawled out of bed and into the hallway, headed toward the bathroom but I heard laughter from downstairs.

Slowly, I crept down the stairwell, "Oh yes, I'm sure she would be happy for some company." I heard my father say reassuringly to an unknown person. I was so intent on looking into the kitchen to see who Dad was addressing that I didn't pay attention to what was in front of me. I heard someone chuckle, I stopped dead in my tracks. To my left stood a smartly dressed Edmund Ettinsmoore smiling up at me from the bottom of the staircase.

His grey eyes were shinning brightly, but I was repulsed, he had a look in his eyes that insinuated he knew what I looked like underneath my t-shirt.

Edmund smiled more when he saw my eyes bulged and Dad walked into the hall as if nothing was out of the ordinary, and I tried to slowly back away afraid that Edmund would see that I was wearing nothing underneath my t-shirt.

"Oh, you're up," Dad said cheerily wiping his hands on a washcloth," breakfast is ready."

"Yeah Dad, uh, just let me get dressed," I said almost stuttering.

"Alrighty then," I mentally slapped my face when Dad said that, _why is he so cheesy? _"Well, Edward, was it? Come and dig in. "

_EDWARD? OH NO! WHAT HAS MY LIFE COME TOO? I REFUSE TO BE BELLA SWAN! _

"Of course Mister Valiant," Edmund replied laughing at my expression of a deer caught in headlights. I hurried up the stairs completely forgetting that I was wearing nothing underneath the oversized t-shirt, I pulled a bra on searing for some briefs, tugged those on and pulled on a sweater, after shorts.

My heart was racing, and my palms were getting sweaty, I could already feel my legs buckling underneath me, threatening to make me fall. I ran into the bathroom and ran the comb through my fine hair. I had dropped the comb several times before I made an effort to calm myself down.

_What is he doing here? _

_What is Dad calling him Edward for? _

_He totally looked up the shirt!_

_What is he doing here?_

_What a pervert!_

_Did I want him to look at me like that? _

_What is he doing here?_

_STOP BEING NERVOUS! _

_I can't! He's fucking here! _

_What is he doing here? _

As I walked down the stairs steadying my breathing, I heard asking Edmund very personal questions, and Edmund was answering every question politely. I walked into the kitchen and poured black coffee into a thermos and started sipping at it, I plopped two sugar cubes in it. Not once did Edmund look away from me as he ate Dad's famous pancakes, which I only ate on weekends. I grabbed a bagel and tore off a piece and popped it into my mouth. I kissed Dad on the cheek and went to leave the house grabbing my bag off the ground before stepping into the foggy mist that seemed to envelope everything in a grey cloud.

I walked down the street and turned the corner and heard the thrum of an engine close behind. I stopped, my heart taking off like I high-speed chase and looked around searching for someone, anyone, but found no one. Shaking my head, I took another swig from my thermos and kept walking towards the white prison called school.

"Lucy!" Edmund cried over the sound of the engine. I continued to walk hoping that he would keep driving and leave me to my thoughts.

This only made him persist in calling my name, and every time I heard his voice it made me walk a little slower with each step I took.

I eventually stopped and I heard the engine die.


	5. Unanswered Questions

As I heard him put his motorcycle on its kickstand, I waited almost impatient for his explanation for intruding on my personal life, and how by God was he able to find out where I lived?

As he made his way toward me, I heard his hesitant footsteps and I stood rigid to my place as I waited anxiously to hear his voice yet again. The fog seemed to block out all other beings in the world from us. As soon as I heard him clear his throat I closed my eyes, he did not speak but just the sound that resonated from his chest was enough to make me want to hear more of his voice.

"Lucy," he breathed almost silently, I turned around slowly to face him relishing in his presence wishing that I had the strength to deny him knowing I did not. Longing nothing more than to run away my childish and curious mind wanted nothing more than to hear what it was that Edmund wanted to say. I smiled to myself my thoughts were again arguing again and I could not help to concede to the part of my thoughts that were saying to hear him out because he could obliviously have a valid reason for coming to my new home.

"Edmund," I answered astonished that my shyness and complete timidity.

"I wanted to give you something," he uttered softly. I stood before him stunned to silence. He stared at my doe-eyed expression and he smiled knowing he caught me off-guard. "Could it not wait until first hour?" I asked playfully.

"No. It could not, I meant to return your sketch book." He looked at me expectantly and I could only stare dumbfounded back at him.

"Where is it?" I asked him sharply, wincing at the tone of voice I could not help using.

"Oh," his eyes instantly lit up with excitement as he reached for it in the sac he had slung over his shoulder. Pulling out my sacred most prized possession a thought flashed through my mind and I failed to keep it silent.

"Where did you get it?" the anger that seeped into my voice surprised me and my childish mind, but he was prepared for it.

"You left it in last hour yesterday, I thought you would be frantically searching for it this morning." He admitted to me shyly.

"Oh," I looked down at my bruised sketch book that he held before me as a gift. Thoughts were swimming in my mind fighting for triumph as of to what I was going to do, but as always, the rational side always won. "Well, thank you for returning it to me. I will see you in first hour then." I turned away from him clutching at my returned possession when Edmund unexpectedly grabbed my arm stopping me from being able to move.

Looking down at his hand clutching at my arms to the point where his knuckles were white pain did not register, I looked up at him confused. "What?"

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked his eyes gleaming with mischief and a sly smile forming on his flawless lips.

"To school. As you should if I might point out." I tried to get myself free from his grasp but he only moved to make me face him. "please, let me go Edmu-" I was cut off by his lips smoldering my own. Fighting him only proved to make him force himself on me more.

The fog seemed to disappear and fade, with its absence came rain. I mean **rain**. Pounding our heads and soaking through his t-shirt exposing his sculpted chest and exposing my seemingly bra-less chest through the sweater I was wearing. Shivering against his touch I melted into his chest expecting him to finally let go once I gave into his kiss. He only held on tighter pulling me closer to his chest. I pulled away fighting to catch my breath, he shuddered and rested his forehead against mine and stole little kisses.

I suddenly remembered whose arms I was in and I instantly recoiled, the magic of his persistent kisses fading away.

Feeling my reluctance he only tightened his grip on my arms again, trying to steal more kisses from my innocent, unpracticed kisses. Perhaps that is why my reluctance only encouraged him. He knew he was the first.

Blinking, I came back to reality. I looked up at him confused. "What?"

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked his eyes gleaming with mischief and a sly smile forming on his flawless lips. Looking back down at his hand on my arm I blinked again. OMG, I WAS DAY DREAMING ABOUT KISSING HIM! I mentally slapped myself and only said, "to school."

"You're coming with me." he stated, not asking, telling.

"Why?" I challenged.

"Because if you don't you'll be late for first hour. And it's the least you could do, I did return your sketchbook to you. I could have kept it and never returned it." He smiled, "and your father is going to ask about how it was to ride with me. " he had such a cocky attitude, he knew that by mentioning Dad I could not refuse.

I nodded absently noticing how he possessively placed his hand on my waist as he led me to his motorcycle. He took my books and out them in my satchel which he placed on his shoulders.

He put his hands on either side of my waist and placed me on his motorcycle, in my head, I was picturing us riding off into the distance of a beautiful sunrise and I also thought of myself as a princess being lifted up onto her knight's steed waiting for the moment when all that there was left to do was to go and live happily ever after.

I scolded myself telling myself that I should not have such thoughts for such a dangerously unsettled boy who wanted nothing more than to make sure that he was my first for everything, with no intention of waiting for ever.

I laughed at myself when I stiffened at his touch against my back as he climbed onto the bike his arms reaching around either side of me leaning into me more than he should have, so I bent over closer to the body of the bike waiting for us to go speeding off.

Flipping the ignition switch he revved up the bike and sped off towards Ridgefield High.

* * *

**A/N: okay, so it's officially summer and this means I will be able to post more than usual, thank goodness! :D okay, enough about this, I have made a poll on my wall and my reasoning behind this poll is, okay _something_ bad has to happen, i will make it beautiful, no worries, I'm sort of leaning towards either peter or susan, sooo just vote and i will close the post by the end of this week so that I can get started on the chapter! Please read and review! they make my day 4 kajillion times better :) **

**Thanks for reading by the way :))))**


	6. What IS the Truth?

It has been two weeks since Edmund drove me to school that one foggy morning, Susan and I have been talking a lot, catching up, doing girl things.

I know that the girls at school think that I am dating Edmuind, but let me tell you that they are so far from being right. These feelings I have for him are only brotherly. Nothing has ever happened to make me think other wise. I know, before, I thought that was what was happening, but now I see that is not the case.

So, here we are sitting in frist hour and he is being all the more impossible. He is insisting that there be booze at the party I planning for dear Peter, while I am saying that is not a good idea. Susan refuses to counter neiter of us leeaving Edmund and I to bicker about it whenever Peter isn't around. Peter already decided that he only wanted a small gathering consisting of the four of us and our parents having a nice dinner and watching tons and tons of movies.

Well, to that I say: **TOO BAD!** Peter and I have grown close also, mostly in the brother and sister way, not really anything more, but we are the other's confidante, I can tell you, I am glad that I have him to vent to. With these jumbled up dreams I keep having, it has been getting quite stressful.

"Hey, so I've been thinking that I should bring someone as my date to Peter's birthday bash," Edmund started.

I looked up at him from the list of suplies I was making for the things we needed for Peter's party.

He smiled at me and then shook his head so I queried, "So, who's the lucky girl you plan on taking?"

Twirling a lock of my sleek auburn hair around my finger I really hadn't anticipated his answer, "you," that he whispered into my ear.

I gaped at him, blushed and said, "you know that I don't harbor those kind of feelings for you Ed."

* * *

"So he said he wante me to be his 'date'!" I gushed to Peter, putting date in quptations, during art after he asked what had me thinking so hard.

"He reverted to being silent again and thought as he sketched out a landscape which was our newest asignment.

_"Make your own landscape that feels like home to you." _Our instructor had said.

I couldn't get mine quite right though, for some reason all that my pencil would allow me to draw was a castle garden. There were lush bushes and a plethora of flowers all guarding a lush apple tree at the center of the lush maze that seemed to have a life of its own. As amazing as it is, I just cannot turn this in as my final product.

"Well, how do you feel about him?" Peter asked me after my explosion.

"I see him as a very good friend, and more as a brother," I looked down at the pencil I held in my small hands. I looked over at Peter who was looking at me nodding, seeming to agree with me.

"Well, you should tell him that. NO beating around the bush, just tell him," he concluded.

"Yeah, you try telling Edmund Ettinsmoore that you're not into him with him hearing you. It's almost impossible."

Peter opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. Smiling sheepishly he said, "yeah, I see your point."

* * *

In Anatomy we were given another assignment and I went to get ahead and start working on my worksheet so I would have less thinking to do once I got home. My conversation with Peter this morning was running through my head again and I couldn't help but think that he was right, no matter how pointless it might seem. The one time I try to actually try to tell Ed, he might actually be listening.

I had a little pep talk with myself during my work, I suprisingly finished before the bell, leaving me more time to back out. I knew I couldn't so I think that was what kept me going, I would have to tell him no matter how much I didn't want too.

I walked out of Anatomy right as the bell rang hoping to catch Ed before class started. Right before I was going to walk into class I heard voices.

"Edmund, are you sure that none of them are catching on?" I was pretty sure that was Miss Jadis's voice.

"Yes, quite certain, Mother," Edmund told her.

_Mother? What? _

"Well, as soon as she starts to question your motives, you must force her to believe you," Miss Jadis continued.

"I understand completely Mother," he replied curtly.

"No. I don't think that you understand my son. She is starting o remember, I didn't think it would be possible, but she is!" Miss Jadis retorted, "We cannot have the Kings and Queens of Old returning to Narnia!" I heard the flutter of paper and someone snatch it up.

Gasping Edmund asked," how did you get this? Did you steal it?"

"Of course I stole it. She _drew_ it." Miss Jadis hissed.

"But how can that be?" Edmund sounded defeated and at a loss for words, "How could she remember the Royal Gardens? She has never even been there! Lucy couldn't have drawn this!"

"My son, she has and she does. We must make certain that she does not begin to believe the truth," Miss Jadis concluded. "Get in your seat, before other students arrive."

"Yes, Mother," Edmund said.

I pressed my back against the wall and shut my eyes tight. _No, no. It can't be true. She cannot be his mother, he cannot be plotting against me. Who are the others? What's happening?_ My mind was racing, I couldn't think straight. My head hurt, my garden was part of my past somehow? Were all my paitings connected to my past? What don't I remember?

A thin sheet of sweat started beading on my hairline, I pushed my auburn hair away from my face and ran to the bathroom doing my best to steer away from Susan and Peter knowing they would stop me to ask questions.

I got into the bathroom and ran straight to a stall and hurled into the toilet. Today was terrible.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" I heard Dad's voice on the telephone line, but my body wouldn't

* * *

function. I couldn't find my voice.

The nurse took the phone away from my ear to tell Dad to come pick me up from school. Someone had found me in the restroom puking my insides out and informed the nurse.

"How are you feeling Dearie?" the old woman before me asked.

I blinked, not being able to answer my mind was still racing and I had so many questions. The old woman gave me a concerned look, but seeing that there was no longer anything wrong with me moved on to the boy that had a bloddy nose.

Dad finally came for me right as the bell four sixth hour rang telling the students it was time to go home. On the way home, neither of us said anything, I was still absorbed in my thoughts not being able to make much conversation.

We had gotten home, I went up to my room to sit on my bed and stare blankly ahead. I couldn't process what I had heard.

"What happened today?" Dad finally asked when he walked by my room.

"I don't know Dad," I finally found my voice somehow, "I was about to walk into sixth hour and then I heard.. I heard."

"What did you hear Lu?" Dad asked while approaching with caution.

"Edmund and Miss Jadis," I looked down at my hands, "She stole one of my drawings, apparently it has to do with the past, the parts that are hazy.." I stopped I couldn't continue.

I pulled out my sketch pad and showed Dad the garden that I had drawn this afternoon when we recieved the assignment, he gasped commenting on the detail and how realistic it looked. He then thought about what I had said, nodded and then told me it would probably be best if I got some rest.

"And don't worry, you won't need to go to school tomorrow, we are going to get down to the bottom of this, alright hon?" Dad said as he closed my door and left me to go to sleep.

I didn't want to sleep, I knew now what would be wating there once the dreams ensued. Memories.

* * *

**AN: HI! Okay, had a little trouble continuing with this story not sure how to give it that perfect twist, so I finally got it! This is the beginning of a very happy (on my end, hopefully yours) and very complicated ending that will just blow you away! :] enough chit chat. Please Review, I really need your sweet words to keep going through this! So, I hope to post the next chapter in the next couple of weeks, I will be visiting relatives so that means no computer becasue I will be in Utah for Bonnevile! So as soon as I get home, I will post! **

**P/s: Just so you guys know, I live off of your comments and it makes me really happy to see that you all actually read this! **


	7. Finding My Way

**AN: So. It has been YEARS since I last posted, being inspired again, and by the last two reviews from: EurikieAndCeek'sAccount and SkanGie2008, I'm guessing I should probably finish.**

**So here it goes I guess. Please, be brutal, I want to do this ending justice and get started on something new. So let me know what you want to read next!**

* * *

I couldn't breathe. Something was so very wrong, I woke in a fit again, covered in sweat. Dad walked into my room worried as always, he encircled me in his strong arms.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he softly whispered against my hair. He kissed the top of my head rocking me back and forth as I clutched at his shirt, trying to remember where I was.

"SUSAN!" I screamed, "Where is Susan?" I asked, my eyes blind to where I actually found myself. Why was I in an over-sized tunic? What had I done? Wait. Dad is holding me, wait. DAD? Where was Ed? I needed my brother.

"Honey, shh, don't worry, it's alright" Dad kept trying to soothe me, not exactly succeeding.

I sobbed, what had I dreamed? I remember there being a rose garden, and hallways, endless corridors, heavy rugs and delicately embroidered linens. None of that seemed to fit in with the world here. As the days passed, I was dreaming of a more awesome world that I ever could have imagined, full of beautiful gowns, and fantastic creatures that I couldn't even name.

"Dad?" I asked meekly.

"Yes, Little Beauty?" he smiled down at me, glad that I had calmed down considerably.

"I want to go to school today," I smiled at him, "please let me go Dad, I can't stay here all day and do nothing."

"Well sweetheart, I don't know," Dad looked worried at me, "are you sure that you're up for it?"

"Of course!" I tried to smile up at him, wiping away the tears that had racked my body.

He looked me hard in the eyes, trying to figure out if I was only trying to play it off, "well, alright," he finally conceded.

I jumped out of bed and began to put together an outfit for the day.

* * *

It had been a week since I was in school, I couldn't really look at anyone as I walked down the hallways by myself.

"Lu!" I heard Susan's musical voice calling me from down the hallway, I turned to face her, doing my best to smile, "where have you been? I've been calling you non-stop!"

"I-I-I just," I stifled a sob and tried to control my breathing.

"Oh hon, it's okay, don't worry, you don't need to tell me," she shushed me pulling me in for a long hug.

I nodded, still trying to control my breathing.

"What are you girls hugging so much for?" it was Peter, he pulled us apart and gave me a brief hug and pat my head.

"Like you didn't notice she was missing?" Susan teased, "he couldn't stop asking for you, something about needing his drawing partner." Susan smirked at Peter laughing.

"Don't worry, I've lots of drawings to show you from while I was home."

"I can't wait to see them," Peter smiled, steering me to first hour, "so for my birthday next week, I wanted you, me, Susan, to have dinner with my parents."

"What about Ed?" I choked out.

"He hasn't been around, he's sick," I was astounded, how strange, "I thought that you knew," Peter looked at me again concern deep in his eyes.

"Oh, well not being in school, I had no idea," I reply before Peter starts to think that something is up.

He looks at me closely, still worried, and reluctantly agrees to let me go to class.

I give out a big sigh when I finally sit in my desk in first hour. The seat next to mine is empty, I guess Ed really has been sick.

Madame was bustling about the room in her usual fashion chattering about the latest global disaster to hit, how many people were left with nothing but the clothes on their backs. It made me feel very fortunate for still having Dad and Susan in my life.

First and Second hour went by quickly, I was walking to my locker when Susan appeared by my side gushing about how excited she was for dinner with Peter for his birthday in just two days. I laughed and voiced my enthusiasm, and the big question was popped, what were we going to wear for the big dinner?

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Susan squealed, "we have to go shopping tonight!"

"Oh, I don't know, sis," I shook my head, thinking about writing a paper for History, and needing to decide which landscape to turn in for Art class.

"Oh, come on!" she laughed,"one more night away from your studies won't kill you!" tugging on my arm as we walked to the cafeteria, to get lunch with Peter.

I huffed and blew some stray bangs away from my face and sat at the bench next to Peter, "Oh fine! Alright!"

Susan squealed and crushed me in a big hug, " you won't regret it Lu!" she smiled brightly sitting on the other side of Peter, prattling on about how much fun we were all going to have.

"Wait a minute, I'm not going am I?" Peter asked, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

I laughed and pat on his arm, "oh you poor thing" I joked only fueling Susan's drive for planning the trip to the mall.

I took small bites from my sandwich as Susan and Peter bickered about how formal our dinner night was actually going to be. I smiled as I thought about how this was just the kind of distraction I needed.

"ED!" Peter bellowed as Edmund walked into the cafeteria.

Edmund's face broke into a slow smile when he saw that we were all sitting together.

"Ed! I see you're feeling better," Susan beamed.

"Oh, just a tad," Edmund winked at her, they seemed to be making more of an effort to get along.

"I just need to go to my locker" I suddenly blurt out when I notice Ms Jadis staring at our lunch table. I gather my books together barely hearing their protests as I scurried out of the cafeteria and to my locker. _I really need to get a grip_, I chided myself, _she looked like she was going to strangle me! _

I was having an internal argument on the way to my locker and didn't notice the person that was silently following me through the mostly empty hallways. When I finally reached my locker, I opened it and smacked the person in the face.

"Oh, my gosh I'm so sorry!" I gushed.


	8. Caught Up

"I forgot how engrossed you can get in your thoughts," I heard the bright voice of Caspian, he held his hand to his face, and grimaced a little.

"I am so sorry!" I gushed again. I ghosted my hands over his, not exactly sure about what I should do.

He held up a hand towards me to keep me at bay, I would surely have been more clumsy and hurt again in an attempt to help. I winced up at him and tried my best to control myself, when it suddenly dawned on me that he was here, in my school.

"Caspian?" I gaped. "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd stop by for a visit," his voice was still laced with pain and I chided myself for not being careful.

"A visit?" I asked, I looked at the books I held in my arms and tried to focus on what I needed. I searched through my locker for my sketch pad and was starting to panic until I found it buried under some study guides that I should probably throw out.

"Yes, a visit, I called your father this morning, I was surprised that he actually let you come to school really," he half smiled at me, he was scrunching up his nose trying to see if it still worked.

I laughed at him then, what exactly did he think he was doing here, intruding in on my life with Susan and my best friends? "I have to ask you something," I finally managed.

"Anything." He smiled at me, happier than before.

"What exactly are you here for—other than the visit?"

He glared at me then, "You're supposed to be at home with me."

"Caspian, I—"I sighed, unable to explain how I turned him down any more clearly. "We can't be together."

"And why not?" he was getting upset now, and surely he would try to cause a scene.

"Look, I have to go to class, go to the house and I will be there after school."

He still fumed but he nodded and stalked out of the school. I hurriedly made my way to art and stumbled into my seat right as the bell rang. Peter cast a sideways glance in my direction, but I only smiled and pulled out my sketch pad. I began to show him what it was that I had been working on for the past week.

"These are incredible Lucy," he had a smile plastered across his face as his eyes roamed over the fantastic landscapes that I had recreated from my dreams.

"Thank you," I was nervous now. "Peter?"

"Hm?" he looked up at me from the sketch of the castle grounds from inside, the stained glass turning everything a different color depending on where you looked. He noticed my nervous state and tried to ask, but I held my hand up to stop him.

"Do you remember," I paused and collected my thoughts, "when I told you about Caspian?"

"The jerk? Yeah, of course I do." He tried to pick up where my line of thought was going, "why?" he asked, guarded now.

"He's here," I squeaked out.

"Here?"

"Well, not _here_ here, but _here._"

Peter shook his head smiling slightly.

"Well I'd like to see you try to tell someone that you don't want to be with them and have that person relentlessly try to change your mind!" I challenged.

"Yeah, that would be hard," he looked deep in thought and I found myself once again drawn to my sketch pad. "Hey." I glanced back up at him. "If you need to act like I'm your boyfriend to get this guy off your back, don't hesitate to ask."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it seems to me that this guy can't take a hint. So, why don't you act like you have a boyfriend so he will leave you alone for good?"

I paused what I was sketching to think about what it was that he was saying. He was willing to be that guy for me. I couldn't very well pull off this charade with Edmund, he would take it to the literal sense; he was so full of himself. I felt a genuine smile creep its way onto my face, "thank you, Peter, I'll have to think about that though."

"Before your imagination runs wild, I just want you to know it would just be for the duration of his stay, I mean, you're practically my little sister, it'd be weird for us to actually date."

I smiled, comforted by his words. It was just a show, he would go through all that, just for me. Of course only we would be in on the secret, we'd have to include Susan though, she couldn't go blathering off to someone about the whole thing. Not while Caspian was here at least, and we'd have to stage a break up afterward. It wouldn't be so hard. Who knew, maybe this was the answer to some of my problems. Caspian being one, but Edmund being one of a totally different kind. His mother hated me, or so it seemed, and he seemed to be keeping something from me.

I leaned back over my sketch pad, continuing on with my work after a shared conspiratorial smile. After Peter walked me to my last class of the day, I was feeling much better. Until I realized that we were all going shopping tonight and I conveniently forgot about telling this minute detail to Caspian. I trudged into the classroom, early as always and moved to sit in the back of the classroom next to Edmund's still empty seat. I sighed as I pulled out my sketch pad again to continue with the current image that plagued my mind.

"Do you ever stop drawing?"

"I stopped drawing to walk to class," I sniffed.

"I like this one," Edmund smiled down at me before he took his seat.

"I heard you were feeling under the weather," I offered.

"Yeah, it was terrible, I couldn't leave the house."

I nodded and flipped the sketch pad closed and started to rummage around in my backpack for my books for class.

"Who was that guy at your locker today?"

I froze, I had hoped that he wouldn't have seen Caspian. "Oh, that was just a family friend," I shrugged.

"You never mentioned that he was coming to visit." He casually commented.

"Yeah, I didn't know that he was coming down to visit."

"Oh, I see," he was studying the board of the classroom.

"He just got here today," I offered, "he caught me completely by surprise."

Miss Jadis walked in then, the classroom quieted instantly, I hadn't even noticed when the classroom had filled. Class carried on without incident, except that Edmund kept stealing glances at me, and I feigned ignorance and pretended to be completely engrossed in the lecture.

"Let me take you home," he offered once the final bell rang.

"I suppose," I smiled up at him.

"Did you get to rest up on your week out?"

I laughed, "Not really."

"Why not?"

I shook my head as we crossed the parking lot to his motorcycle, "I keep having weird dreams," I admitted, cautious to not reveal too much.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I keep waking up in this castle," I trailed off and side glanced at him, he seemed stressed, he relaxed a little and turned to look at me after handing me a helmet.

"That's interesting, do you know where it is?"

"Like there are many habitable castles left in this world," I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you never know."

"I guess."

"Well, let's get you home." He smiled at me and got on his bike, offering his hand to me to help me balance.

"Oh, Susan and Peter are going shopping later tonight, are you coming?"

"I might," he admitted, smiling as he turned on the motorcycle and revving the engine.

"Okay," I wrapped my arms around his waist as I tried to focus on the sound of his heart as I pressed my cheek into his back. The ride to my house was quiet and calming, even if we were sitting on top of a snarling monster. All too soon, we were parked in front of my house and it was time for me to face Caspian.

I stumbled off of his tall motorcycle, I unbuckled the helmet and tried my best to take my time, but again, it was time for me to go inside. Edmund must have sensed my uneasiness because he reached out his gloved hand to rub softly on my arm. He pulled me in for a hug and kissed the top of my head.

I latched my helmet onto the back of his bike and stepped onto the sidewalk as I heard him rev up the engine again and take off.

I turned toward the house and braced myself for what was inevitably coming.

* * *

**AN: I'm still working on this one, don't give up on reading it! **

**Thanks so much to the people who have read and left a review: Amy and Crimsonsista! **

**The reviews keep me going, thanks so much.  
I might be posting another story today, but who knows how far I will get with that! **

**Until next time! :) **


	9. Waiting Around

"And where have you been?" Caspian eyed me with a reproachful look in his eyes.

"I just go home from school, why are you being so suspicious?" I challenged as I walked into the house with Patrick greeting me warmly, where had he gone off to that had him in such a great mood? As I watched the serene giant lope away, I couldn't help but believe the childish ideas that he was in fact a magician at moments like that.

"And who was that that dropped you off?"

"That was Edward, right hun?" Dad called from his office.

"Dad, his name is _Edmund_," I carefully enunciated each syllable of his name and trudged into the kitchen looking for something to snack on.

"How was your first day back?"

"Invigorating." I stated sarcastically.

"That's nice." Dad hummed as he continued to work through one of his projects.

"Are you hungry?"

"Nah," but his stomach rumbled so I just moved on to fix him a lunch.

"Thanks Little Beauty," Dad smiled at me.

"No problem." I said as I placed the plate next to his work. I went to sit in front of his desk and watch him work for a little while.

Dad started to take bites out of his sandwich and thanked me again for his meal. In the middle of his second bite while I watched him enjoy it he looked up at me over the rim of his glasses. "Did you need something?" he said around the food in his mouth.

"Oh, not really, just. Susan wants to go shopping tonight, as a girl's night sort of thing and..." I trailed off because he had cut me off.

"It's Monday, can't it wait until Friday?"

"Well, you see Dad, Peter is going to be having a dinner party for his birthday, and we need to get a little dressy and that is _on_ Friday so you see why that wouldn't work." I smiled at him.

"I see." He sat there for a while, just munching on some chips before he looked at me again. "I don't see any harm in that, if you stay the night at her house that would be fine too. Just make sure to be safe."

"Thank you Dad!" I bounded up from the seat and around the desk to give him a big hug around his neck. I quickly went upstairs to try and figure out if I was going to change. I decided that I should, slipping on faded jeans and putting on a sweater over my light pink polo. This was nothing compared to the lavish gowns I wore in my dreams, but it would have to do.

I moved to the mirror and tried to put just a little bit of makeup on, the way Susan had taught me to and generously applied pink lip gloss. A few minutes after that the house phone rang and I raced downstairs to catch it. Dad had already answered on the third ring.

"I hear you and Lucy will be having a girl's night tonight?"

Silence, I could only hope that she would go along with the half-truth I told.

"Well isn't that wonderful news?" I could hear Dad smiling. He paused again, "Well, just make sure to be safe. Yes." He laughed like she had just said something hilariously funny and I walked into the living room seeing Caspian lounging on the sofa and Dad talking facing the fireplace.

"I will let her know, thanks so much for calling Susan."

I smiled up at Dad as he turned around and hung up the phone. "What did Susan have to say?"

"Oh, just that she'll be here around four thirty rather than four like you two originally planned." He smiled at me, "I really like your sister."

"Since when do you have a sister?" Caspian interjected.

"If you had actually paid attention to me, or asked me, I would have told you," I quipped.

"No fighting, you two," Dad looked at us each sternly.

I smiled innocently at Dad and went back up to my room to try and get a few assignments done before the shopping spree tonight. I smiled as I sat at my desk breezing through Math and History in twenty minutes. It was still around three o'clock and I paced around my room a bit trying to find something to occupy my hands. My mind went to the drawing that I had started at school and I found it was the perfect distraction. I had my hair tied up in a bun pencils and was astonished when Dad called up the stairs that Susan had arrived. I quickly opened up my closet looking for a purse and snatched the first one my hands landed on.I rummaged around in my school bag trying to find my wallet. And smiled when I felt my fingers brush against it. I threw in my wallet, along with my keys and turned around to find Susan smiling at me from the door way.

"Drawing again?" her smile grew even more.

"What do you mean?" I looked at her questioningly.

"You have pencils in your hair again," she smirked as she pointed at my bun.

"Oh," was all I could manage as I took them out blushing slightly.

"And you're wearing makeup!" she squealed. "I have taught you well, but you still have a more to learn."

I rolled my eyes at her, barely containing my sarcasm, "I was afraid of that."

She smiled at me again and crossed the room to give me a small hug, "So, are you ready?"

"I think so," I closed the door to my closet, hid away my sketch book and led Susan down into the hallway. "Dad!" I called.

"Be safe Little Beauty!" he called back.

"Love you!" I smiled as I followed Susan to the front door.

"What are you guys going to do?" Caspian asked as he stepped out from the living room making an appearance.

"Shopping." I replied curtly.

I noticed that his voice had stopped Susan dead in her tracks, I saw her turn to gaze at Caspian with curiosity burning in her eyes. "You must be Little Lucy's sister. Susan right?" Caspian held his hand out to her.

"Uh, yeah," she nodded numbly and took his hand.

"Don't stay out too late," he smiled at her.

"Yeah, yeah," I grabbed Susan's wrist and pushed her out the front door. "Let's hurry or we'll miss out on the sales."

"Oh, yes," Susan seemed to have been released from his hold on her when she broke eye contact with him. Thank god.

"I hope to see you around." He smiled after us.

"Lock the door," I told him, and we left out of the house and straight to her car.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter in a short amount of time, I'm on a bit of a roll. Hopefully I'll be able to get in another chapter within the next week.**

**With the Spring Semester steadily approaching I may not be able to post so frequently, but please be patient. **

**Please read and review, it is greatly appreciated and something that I really look forward too. **

**Until next time! **

**~Ember ^w^**


	10. Moving Along

We were at the mall now, dragging both Peter and Edmund along, Susan the ever gracious person was making sure that everyone had the appropriate outfit and that we all looked our best in what she wanted us to wear. Susan had surprised us all then when she whipped out a black credit card handing it to the store clerk.

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

"Well, my adoptive father says that I can use it whenever I please. So, I thought, why not have _him_ pay for all our outfits for Peter's birthday?"

"I don't think—"

"Oh, hush! Let me pamper my baby sister for once!" and off she went again, this time dragging me into the makeup department with both Edmund and Peter snickering behind us.

"Will you just hold still?" Susan pestered.

"This dress is itchy, and I can barely stand in these shoes," I whined in protest.

"You're right, it's all the wrong color," Susan took a step back with her arms crossed and a hand under her chin as she scrutinized which color would best suit me.

"It's not like we're going to prom or anything." I huffed.

"We might as well be with these get ups," Peter interjected from across the room.

He and Edmund had already undergone torture. Susan of course found a dress quite quickly, but I was the only one without a "suitable" outfit for the evening.

"Why don't we try to put you in some pink?" Susan was off talking to herself again, "No, no, far too childish." Off she went to go look for something more suitable. She came back again and was holding up a deep blue dress and a red one up against my body.

"I like them both," Edmund offered.

"I do too," Susan mumbled to herself.

"Try on the blue, it's my favorite so far," Peter said.

"Off you go," Susan shooed me into the dressing room. "And let me know when you need me."

As soon as I stepped into it, I knew that I loved it. It contrasted nicely with my skin, and made my hair seem more brown then red. When I stepped out I knew that this was the right dress to wear. I could see it on their faces, this dress made me feel lovely, even standing next to Susan. The straight neckline and strappy shoulders didn't even bother me. Sequins were sewn onto the gown to give the illusion of fireworks bursting.

"Oh, Lucy," Susan looked like she would cry and both Peter and Edmund looked like I was a sight for sore eyes.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I just think it's so lovely."

"I agree," the boys both added with big smiles on their faces.

"But what about the red one?" Edmund asked suddenly, shaking his head as though he were coming out of a daze.

"It wouldn't hurt to just try it on," Susan conceded.

"Alright, alright," I said as I walked back into the dressing room. As I pulled the red dress down over my head, I loved the way the fabric felt soft to the touch. It accented my eyes well and when I twirled a little in front of the mirror it had just the right amount of bounce in it. I passed my fingers over the ivory and gold trimming and smiled more when I saw how much red it brought out of my hair. Making my curls seem even darker.

"Be honest." I said from behind the curtain. "Tell me if it looks terrible."

"We wouldn't let you walk around looking bad," I heard Peter say.

"But if it looks too good, you won't be able to leave anywhere either," Edmund added.

I laughed slightly at the thought and finally stepped out from behind the curtain. I held in my breath and tried my best to try and not fidget. "Well?"

"Lucy," Peter breathed out.

"Is it that bad?"

"No!" all three of them shouted at the same time.

"Wear that for the end of the year dance," Susan smiled at me.

"Do you think this is appropriate?"

"Of course!" Susan and Peter said.

"It's a carnival kind of thing, that dress would be perfect." Peter offered.

"A carnival?"

"Not a modern carnival," Edmund rolled his eyes at Peter, "it's like a Victorian Age type thing. Old Times sort of event."

"Oh," I smiled and twirled a bit. "That sounds like a lot of fun actually."

"Okay, okay, let's get you back into normal clothes and we'll go have dinner before these two die of boredom and starvation," Susan smiled at the boys who perked up at the promise of food.

"Chinese?" we all said at the same time.

"Chinese it is," Peter smiled. "I'm buying." When Susan and I tried to protest he held up his hand and said, "It's the least I can do, for having you two ladies help put Friday night together so perfectly."

Susan smiled warmly at him then and nodded that it would be alright. I smiled and added that after, we could get ice cream. Edmund seemed to agree wholeheartedly with this saying he would pay for dessert after dinner.

"I'll be just a minute," I said, stepping back into the dressing room and handing Susan the blue gown and quickly stripped out of the red one handing it to Susan through the curtain door and proceeded to pull on my jeans and polo, draping my sweater over my arm. I shook my hair out and pulled my sweater on and put my purse on, the strap crossing over my chest. I joined Susan at the checkout desk and smiled at the store clerk who handed me the dresses now in plastic garment bags.

"Thank you, please come again!" The girl behind the counter called after us.

We walked out to see the boys waiting for us, talking excitedly about which Chinese restaurant was the best. Peter ended up choosing, reminding Susan that he was paying. We all walked on through the mall and decided that it would be best to go to the one that was the least crowded. It ended up being a wonderful meal. The boys told stories about how when they were a little younger that they would always try to out shine the other. I added that it didn't seem as though this habit had ever stopped.

Susan laughed at that observation and added how different things were for them all just a short year ago. "We didn't have you, Lucy." Susan smiled at me and put her hand on my forearm giving it a gentle squeeze.

I laughed and agreed. When suddenly Edmund interrupted, "What were you drawing today in English?"

"Oh, it was nothing really," I said blushing slightly.

"C'mon, you can tell us," Peter interjected.

"Well, it was sort of going to be my gift for you," I blushed a deeper red this time and noticed how Edmund still waited for an explanation. "Well," I started. "Do you remember all those landscapes I have been making?" The three of them nodded and so I continued. "Well, those are from my dreams, they are places that I have gone to before. But the way my mind is able to recall such tiny details, I can't help but believe that they are actually real."

I stopped talking to look down at my hands and clasp them together. Edmund reached from across the table to put a hand over mine. I looked at him and saw his dark eyes searching my bright blue irises. "You all think I'm crazy, don't you?"

They all shook their heads at me and encouraged me to continue. "Well, in my last dream, I wasn't alone in this place. Susan, you were there, and so were you Peter and Ed. And there were talking animals and there were no cars, and we went horseback riding and what I was drawing," I turned my gaze to Edmund. "Was the Peter that I saw in my dream."

"Well that sounds like a wonderful place to be," Susan chimed in.

"Oh, it is." I smiled wistfully. "I go there every night in my dreams. It's so wonderful."

"I wish we could go," Peter sighed. "Are there any adults to tell us we need to 'think of our future'?"

"No! We are the Kings and Queens of the land, everyone looks to us for guidance, and we can do whatever we want to," I smiled more and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear trying to regain my composure.

"That seems a little far-fetched, don't you think?" Edmund asked. "I mean, we're not even related. How could we all rule over the same land?"

"That's the thing." I interrupted. "We're all brother and sister in my dreams! Edmund, you're King of the West, I'm Queen of the East, Susan you're High Queen of the South and Peter you're High King of the North. And there is a—"

"Wait. What?" Edmund asked incredulously. "If we all rule over the same land, and we're all related, why would Susan and Peter be the High King and Queen? That seems a little unfair don't you think?"

"It's not." I insisted.

Susan remained silent at my side. She placed a hand over mine and gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled at me. "I believe you."

"Thank you," I smiled at her and squeezed her hand back.

"I do too," Peter smiled at us both and punched Edmund in the arm. "Lighten up, would you?"

"Whatever," Edmund mumbled to himself.

"How about we go get dessert?" Susan smiled trying to diffuse the tension.

"Yes, let's go get some ice cream." Peter smiled and took me under his arm as we all walked out of the restaurant. I had my purse slung across my shoulders again as I tried to carry both of my dresses without dropping them. Edmund walked silently beside me and offered to help me carry the gowns.

"Let me help you," he said icily.

"Fine," I handed him the garment bags and walked beside him as Susan and Peter walked ahead.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I forgive you."

"Good." We followed behind, shuffling into the ice cream shop and Edmund let everyone order. He paid and we all sat together talking and laughing again.

"But really," Susan interjected. "Wouldn't it be nice to live in a place like that?"

"Referring to Lucy's dream again?" Peter smiled.

"Of course. Wouldn't you like to live in a time like that?"

"Why?" Edmund interrupted.

"Why?" Susan asked. "Because it would be simpler than living now. It would be easier than having to go to college and work for the rest of your life. There we're Kings and Queens." Susan finished, smiling brightly.

"Women." Edmund simply stated.

"Besides, wouldn't it be nice to explore in the woods?"

"I think it sounds great." Peter smiled at Susan from across the table.

"Lucy!" I hear Caspian's voice trill through the ice cream shop.

I groaned and covered my face with my hands after putting down my ice cream cup. Not two minutes later, Caspian and Dad were standing beside our table smiling down at us.

"Hey Dad," I smiled and got up to give him a small hug. He wrapped his arms around me and smiled at my friends.

"Hello Edmund, and you must be Peter!" Dad said as he shook both their hands. "I see you're taking good care of my Little Beauty." Dad beamed at Susan.

"Of course, Mr. Valiant," Susan smiled. "We had just bumped into Peter and Edmund on our way to dinner so we decided to all eat together."

"Well isn't that wonderful?" Dad smiled.

"Boys, this is Caspian," I offered when everyone fell silent and stared at the intruders on our pleasant get together. "Caspian, this is Edmund and Peter."

"It is quite a pleasure to meet Lucy's friends." He smiled at them, and was charming as ever.

"Hello," the both said and then proceeded to ignore him.

"Well we were just leaving," Peter smiled at Dad. "It was great to meet you, Mr. Valiant."

"Well, I'll leave you kids to have some fun." Dad led Caspian to the counter to order ice cream and we all left.

"Who is that freak?" Edmund asked as he walked beside me.

"That, is Caspian, he is an old neighbor of mine." I looked up at him and smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't like the way he looks at you."

"And why is that?"

"Are you jealous?" we were walking behind Peter and Susan who seemed to be whispering conspiratorially about something, though about what I had no idea. I tried to give Edmund my full attention.

"Why would I be jealous of that over-zealous freak?" Edmund retorted.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because he has history with me?"

Edmund scoffed at that, but let the subject drop.

"So, are we going to meet your parents on Friday night?" I smiled up at Edmund trying to feign innocence.

"What? Oh, no. My parents are out of town on business, they won't be here." He replied.

"Oh," was all that I could think to say.

* * *

**AN: Hello again! **

**I have been able to write quite a lot lately! I am very thrilled :) I hope that you all have loved reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Sadly, I only intend for there to be a few more chapters. So I need to crank them out sooner rather than later. **

**As for the direction of the story, you'll see:) I had originally intended for the story to be more about Edmund and Lucy, but I think I like it way more the way that it is :) We'll be headed in a better direction soon enough! **

**For everyone who has continued to read this, thank you so much for your support! It really means a lot :) **

**As always, please read and review. Let me know about what could use improvements, let me know if you have any questions regarding what is happening in the story right now. Don't hesitate to just say hello either! **

**I will see you all next time! **

**~ember collins ^w^ **


End file.
